The Thorn In Your Eye
by The Blue Moon Fairy
Summary: A little past, a little present and a little ambition! can the forces of two evils really work together without back stabbing the other? enjoy! is probably okay as T but I put it as M just to be on the safe side.


**The thorn in your eye.**

_**AN/ Well, here's another fic, I don't own any of the characters in this fic, they all belong to the amazing Jill Murphy. I should be revising but wanted to get this up ^_^ This fic is for The Half Cast Mourne Posh Girl and Princess Sammi, hope you enjoy guys and THANKING YOOOUS! *hugs***_

**Chapter 1: A little predicament. **

"What's the matter Constance?" Millicent Coldstone teased upon seeing the distressed expression on Constance Hardbroom's face.

"Not scared are we?" Betty Bindweed taunted equally pleased by their accomplishment of taking down the deputy head of Cackle's academy.

Constance's attention quickly turned to Bindweed who was now entering the stone walled room and grinning maliciously.

Constance tried to retort to Bindweed's question but found herself unable to speak through the hysterical breathing and the black handkerchief from her bag which was now tied around her face and acting as a gag.

"Don't bother trying to speak my dearie," Millicent continued.

Bindweed took over. "You'll just be wasting your breath, and you'll need that when..."

"When Agatha gets here," Millicent sang in a threatening tone, which quite literally sent chills down Constance's spine.

"Oi, I was meant to say Agatha, Coldstone!" Betty complained.

"You weren't, BLindweed, you were meant to say Broom'ead!" Millicent snapped.

"I were too, you liar!" Betty screeched.

"They 'ired the both of us, we was meant ta take turns!"

"AND I WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY AGATHA! I 's her favourite anyway." Betty angrily replied.

The name Broomhead sent Constance's heart pounding at a hundred beats per second, Hecketty was coming and all these two could do was argue amongst themselves – she couldn't believe it.

"NO, YOU WAS MEANT TA SAY BROOMHEAD!" Millicent once again interjected.

"Actually she was meant to say **Mistress** Broomhead, Coldstone," a sharp voice corrected followed by another, this voice however, was not so posh and its owner was clearly not as educated.

"SHUT UP, THE PAIR OF YOU! Now, where is our special guest?" Agatha questioned the pair impatiently.

"She's over there, Agatha, we tied 'er down good and proper fors yah." Millicent said fixing a glare at Hecketty who was now staring Constance directly in the eye.

"Don't stare, Coldstone – it's rude," Broomhead casually stated

"Yeh, Coldstone!" Bindweed chanted.

"Stop sucking up to 'er Bindweed, Mistress Broom'ead already knows you're useless." Coldstone replied through gritted teeth.

"I SAID SHUT IT, MISTRESS BROOMHEAD CAN MAKE UP HER OWN MIND! WE NEED HER IN ON THIS!" Agatha snapped.

Constance didn't take her eyes off of Broomhead; why her? Out of all the students Broomhead had taught, why did she continue to haunt her?

"How did you manage to catch her?" Hecketty asked, truly intrigued by the predicament that they had put Constance in.

"It wasn't simple, she wakes too easily," Betty answered

"We 'ad ta hit her over the head with er vase, made such a noise," Millicent continued

"Lucky I put a silencing charm on the room, so they couldn't hear us," Betty sniggered

"WHATA YAH MEAN I? 'T WAS WE AND YOU KNOWS IT!" Millicent yelled.

"FINISH ANSWERING MY QUESTION!" Hecketty yelled.

"Well, it were quite hard really," Millicent went on.

"But, we know all her strengths and weaknesses,"

" 'T was Agatha who brought her up after all."

"That was until she were sent ta you by the guild," Betty gestured

"yeas, and an appalling job you three did at raising the girl, if it wasn't for me she'd have all that wonderful power going to waste – she'd be filthy and common, not to mention thick as two planks like you two," Hecketty pointed at both Millicent and betty before smiling a sickly smile at Agatha,

"She's lucky that there were some brains amongst the lot of you, mind you, from the state she was in you'd never know," Hecketty went on with her insult on the three witches.

"Don't push it Broomhead." Agatha warned.

"Push what, exactly? I was merely being honest. Now, if you would continue with your story Coldstone," she turned her attention from the struggling deputy to Coldstone, "and Bindweed, of course."

Coldstone grinned at Bindweed since she was first and happily continued.

"Anyway, the vase didn't do quite enough damage,"

Bindweed took over – a little jealous of the attention paid to Coldstone.

"So we had to stun 'er at the same time, then I pinned her down and…."

Betty was interrupted by Millicent in the most abrupt of manors.

"While I tied the ropes around her, she can half kick too, got me right in the leg," Coldstone complained.

"Did you kick her back?" Hecketty asked with her full attention directed at Constance.

This caused the three witches to look at each other slightly bewildered; Kick her back? The witch was already tied.

"No," Coldstone answered.

"Why not?" Hecketty casually asked.

"Well, she's tied up, aint she." Millicent answered.

"That is no excuse!" shrieked Hecketty, "she should still have manners!"

Millicent, Agatha and Betty all exchanged confused glances – in all fairness they had tied her down and broken a vase over her head.

Hecketty slowly walked over to the now trembling Constance, as she had reached her target she bent down and stopped only an inch away from her face.

Constance could smell the familiar scent of gone-off milk and rotting tuna, naturally this made her feel nauseous. What had she done wrong? These wicked witches had burst into her room, broken her most treasured vase and then tied her up. The real threat that Constance was feeling at that very moment, however, was the close proximity of her former tutor – Mistress Hecketty Broomhead.

"Now, Constance, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Constance mumbled through the black cloth but Broomhead chose to overlook this.

"Nothing? No apologies? Shame – I thought that I taught you better than that,"

Hecketty once again gave a malevolent smile before back handing the younger witch across the face with such a force that even Agatha and her cronies flinched.

Hecketty looked back to the three witches, deciding that she should me more discrete with her means of punishment to Constance, she went on.

"So it's agreed then? You get Cackle and the school whilst I get Constance and..." Broomhead paused,

"Mildred, is it?" Hecketty asked.

"I agreed to you having Hardbroom, I wanted the little pipsqueak for ruining my plans, I want her to pay for her inconvenience Broomhead!" Agatha snapped angrily. Hecketty, however, was much calmer about the situation.

"Let me have the girl, she'll get what's coming to her, you know she will, Constance is proof of that.

"Why did you say you were helping again Broomhead?" Agatha asked suspiciously.

"How dare you. Are you honestly hinting that I may be being mendacious Cackle?"

Hecketty was fuming.

"As I told you earlier, I want Constance for her magical background – she was raised by criminals and taught by me; therefore she is a clever criminal who can help me accomplish many tasks, not to mention the witch who will earn me millions by competing with the outstanding power and skills I have taught her. Call it, repaying a debt," Hecketty explained.

"And the girl?" Agatha pressed, still not completely convinced.

"I WAS GETTING THERE!" Hecketty shrieked as loud as possible, "Mildred is a very talented young witch, a little like Constance when she first came to me, I see great potential in the child and would like to be able to develop those powers into their strongest form and be able to take credit for this. Obviously the girl will need strict training and discipline in order for this to work,"

At hearing Hecketty's plan for Mildred Constance started to struggle but was hit by a Powerball coming from Agatha.

"Very well Mistress Broomhead, the girl is yours, but you will stay to help us over take the castle before taking Hardbroom away – we could use some of her power," Agatha sneered.

Hecketty was unhappy at this, to say the least, but it was better than nothing and she would soon have the power to take the castle back from Agatha and her cronies.

"Deal," Broomhead stated sharply, shaking hands with Agatha.

"Let's get to work," Agatha suggested, Hecketty snarled and materialised herself and Agatha out of the room.

"YOU TWO STAY HERE, DON'T LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" a distant voice belonging to Agatha warned.

Constance was left staring at the two witches in front of her, half dazed all she could make out was

"Now, what shall we do with her now, Coldstone?" Betty asked

"I think we should..." The voices faded as constancies vision went black.

_**AN/ DNNN...DNNN...DNNNNNN! Well, there's the first little chappie, please let me know what you think, and whether it was satisfactory :D thank yous for reading! BMF out! ;)**_


End file.
